The Valentine's Trial
by ShootOnBats
Summary: Serena tries to win Ash's heart on Valentine's day, but will it work? This story starts a week before Valentine's day, just to show her struggle a bit more. Each chapter will be one day, and the last chapter will be Valentine's day! Hope you enjoy!
1. Day 1

**Hello again.**

**This will be my second story, based around amourshipping.**

**If you are not a fan of Ash x Serena, I recommend not reading.**

**Anyway, on with the show…**

Serena's P.O.V

It was a week from Valentine's Day. We were in the city of love. We were alone. Yet he didn't care.

It is now the 7th of February, 2014. It was about 1:30pm. Me and Ash were eating at a local café. What did he care about? The food.

I had finally reunited with Ash! That's what I should focus on.

Ok, wait. Maybe I should explain the situation a bit.

So, my name is Serena. I am a new Pokémon trainer with my partner, Fenniken. The person I'm talking about, is Ash. He is also a Pokémon trainer, and a far more experienced one. His partner was Pikachu. See, me and Ash met 8 years ago, at a Pokémon camp. He helped me when I was in trouble, and from then on I have had a crush on him. When I turned 14 (last year) my neighbour asked me out, but I said no. I was sure I could find him again…

The best part was, I did!

There is one problem though, he didn't remember me…

Eventually he did, but I want him to feel the passion again. If you didn't guess, I am now 15, and he is 16. My plan is to make him feel the romance on Valentine's Day, in the city of romance. I am sure it will work. The reason I am starting my story here instead of there, is because, well. I think it will be nice for you to know what I have planned.

So, here's what I have…

"Serena?" Ash asked puzzled. "You haven't touched a single bit of your cake. If you're not going to eat it, you could at least give it to me!"

"Oh, what, sorry. I was daydreaming," Serena responded swiftly.

That was a close one. I'll just tell you as it happens.

**Later that day…**

Me and Ash were walking to the Pokémon centre, but all I could think about was getting everything ready…

'It's 7 days away. 7! I have so much time…' I kept telling myself, but for some reason I didn't believe it.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Serena?" Ash asked me, staring at me with those adorable amber eyes. "You've been acting weird all day!"

He really does care about me then? That's what it means right…

"Yeah, I'm fine. No reason to worry," I casually replied. "Now, let's hurry back to the centre so I can make some Poke puffs for Pikachu and Fenniken.

"Pi—ka-chuuuu!" Pikachu said in agreement.

We were still walking, as we had quite a long way to go, but I honestly didn't want it to end. Call me crazy, but this has been the first moment I've had alone with Ash. Even though Pikachu is still here. Clemont and Bonnie are always here, or just a random person we met. So when this ends, so does the first moment alone, and I want to make him feel a little spark at least.

The world clearly didn't agree with me.

Out of nowhere it started pouring down with fierce rain.

"Make a run for cover!" Ash yelled, while taking Pikachu of his shoulder and tucking him in his jacket.

After a minute or two of running we found shelter.

"We might have to stay here tonight," I said, a bit too happily.

Well come on, how couldn't I? The place we found cover was an abandoned café, probably for it's size. It was very _petite,_ as I like to say. There was some leftover items, like tablecloths, a few slightly damaged mugs and some stale cake.

And then, I looked at Ash. Bad mistake.

He was currently in a corner getting necessary things out of his bag, but he looked so cute with raindrops in his hair. It looked even glossier than usual, which was quite odd, and was a bit deformed from the rain. Then he turned around, and I was still staring. His deep amber eyes looking straight at me. I must have been slightly drooling, and I don't even know how long I was staring at him before he got really worried.

"Ok, I am almost 100% sure, you are ill!" Ash shouted. "Don't try and hide it from me, I know. You think I'm so dense, well how could you! You sit in the corner, and I'll give you a tablecloth to use as a blanket, and don't move!"

Oh, Ash. You really are dense. But you're so kind and sweet, it doesn't matter to me.

I did what he said, then brought out Fenniken.

"Hey, Fenniken. Looks like we're sleeping here tonight. Think you could warm it up a bit?" I quietly asked Fenniken.

Fenniken nodded, and used ember, but put a bit too much power on it and accidentally hit Pikachu. Immediately, Pikachu zapped us all with a thunderbolt. Guess we did feel a bit of a spark tonight.

**Night time.**

It is now around 11pm, and everyone had fallen asleep, except me.

I was still in the corner, with Fenniken on my lap. Ash had tried to take care of me, and wouldn't take 'I'm not sick' as an answer. Nether the less, he feel asleep on the table, and Pikachu had gone to join him.

It is probably time for me to go to bed too.

I looked to see that Ash, Pikachu and Fenniken were really asleep then whispered, softly, "Goodnight Ash. One day, you will realise my feelings."

Then I drifted off asleep, with dreams of me and Ash, and Fenniken and Pikachu in the moonlight, at Prism Tower. I was sure I smiled as I slept.

**Thank you all for reading chapter 1 of this 'amourshipping' and I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to give suggestions and tips.**


	2. Day 2

**Long time no see!**

**Sorry this took so long… *awkwardly laughs* Been kinda busy…**

**Anyway on with the show.**

Serena's P.O.V

I woke up with Fenniken by my side, and Ash and Pikachu gone. I wonder where they went. I'll look for them in a bit, I have to do some more planning for valentine's day, as now it's 6 days away *sigh*.

After about 5 minutes containing: me talking to myself, trying to move Fenniken without waking her up (which kind of failed) and tiding up the place a bit just because I felt like it, I finally went outside. It was so beautiful considering how horrible it was last night. The rain drops just made everything sparkle.

I should probably leave a note just in case Ash comes back looking for me. Let's see.

(On Note)

_Ash,_

_Don't worry I left to do some errands, meet you at the Pokémon Centre later!_

_Serena xxxxx_

Knowing Ash he won't think anything of the 'xxxxx'. I was tempted to write 'Love Serena' but I think even Ash would know what that means.

Ok first stop… Let's see. I need to get the perfect dress. Ok perfect may be a bit of an exaggeration but it needs to look great.

**Later in the shopping district**

"Ah, here it is!" I exclaimed to myself. I went in, but instantly felt almost a million eyes on me. I guess high class customers are what you get, and I'm barely average. After a bit someone came up to me.

"There you are! I've been looking for you!" She says then turns to look at the lady working in the shop. "Sorry, she's with me. Let's go over here…"

Ok, I'm slightly scared.

"well, no thanks? They would've kicked you out if I hadn't come." "Oh, I didn't realise" I replied, "I've never been here before. Thanks." "No prob, I'm Anabel btw" **(Yes I added Anabel in this. Hehehe. If you don't know who she is she is the frontier brain of the battle tower.) **"I'm Serena, nice to meet you!"

I looked at Anabel more closely, she seemed nice. She had lavender purple hair and eyes to match. Her hair was short and neat. She also wore purple trousers and a white and lilac shirt with gold lining. I think I like her.

"Aww how sweet, you like me. I like you too!" She exclaimed. Wait was I talking outloud? "No you weren't talking out loud. I probably scared you didn't I? I have psychic abilities." "Oh, that makes sense… sort of." "Don't worry I'll stop. Just wanted to see your reaction." "Oh, ok. Actually as you're here could you help me with something? I'm trying to find a dress. A very beautiful one." I say, blushing like crazy. "Yeah sure, I'll help. I'm here for a similar reason but I might go for a skirt instead."

**1 hour later**

I had already said goodbye to Anabel and was going to the Pokémon Centre. She had helped me pick out this amazing crimson dress. It had a big bow on the top sleeve, and a ribbon-like belt. It stopped just before my knees and it had a purse to match that I could put Fenniken's Pokeball in.

I think I'll send Fenniken out so I have someone to talk to on the way to the Pokémon centre

"Come on out!"

"Fenn!"

So Fenniken and I talked all the way there. She was upset I went shopping without her approval of the dress, but it wasn't my fault. They didn't allow Pokémon!

After about 30 minutes we got there. I saw Clemont and Bonnie and waved but I needed to make some 'I'm sorry' Pokepuffs for Fenniken.

**9:00pm**

It's been a few hours. I've been making Pokepuffs for all the Pokémon, trying on my dress again and again (Fenniken liked it) but this whole time I hadn't seen Ash. Guess I should look for him.

It was pretty dark outside, luckily Fenniken is here with me. After a while we found Ash and Pikachu… Eating? Of course.

"Hey Ash, I've been looking for you!" I practically shouted. "Oh, hi Serena. Sorry, Pikachu and I were doing some training, then we saw an old friend. We talked for a while, then we came here to eat after they left." Ash explained.

"That sounds nice. Ash, can I ask you something?" He looked at me with a concerned expression. "Could you make sure on the 14th you have no plans. Please?" I begged.

"Okay! But why?"

"Ummmm, no reason." 'If there was anytime I wished you were even more dense it would be now' I thought to myself.

"Ok, no worries!"

After that moment, we headed back to the Pokémon Centre. We just decided to go to bed. I especially wanted to because they is something super important I need to get tomorrow. Maybe Ash could help me with this one. He's already asleep. How does he do it?

I was lost in thought for a few more minutes then finally fell asleep.

Hope nothing bad happens the rest of the week…

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Day 3

**Finally the next chapter of The Valentines Trial. Sorry it took over a year but I'm back to writing now!**

**On with the show I guess.**

Serena's P.O.V

It keeps getting closer. It's only 5 days away now and I still have loads to do. At least I secured the day with Ash but I still have to actually plan the day, and I technically haven't invited him out. Ah, there's so much to do and so little time.

"Serena? What are you doing?" Clemont questioned. Without realising it I had completely scrunched up the piece of paper I was going to organise the plans for Valentine's Day on. Oops?

"Sorry, I need to go out and get some fresh air." I mumbled as I practically sprinted out of the Pokémon Centre. On the way I passed someone that resembled Ash but it could've of been because there was a girl with him. Anyway, time to get some work done!

**An hour later**

I was now sitting at a little café, the same one I was at with Ash the other day.

"Okay, I think I should be able to concentrate now!" I exclaimed in an attempt to pump myself up. Along the way I had brought out Fennekin again, as they are my personal assistant I n this case. So, what does Ash like: Pokemon, battling, food… what else? Wow, I guess I don't actually know Ash that well. I mean we haven't had that many chances to talk, and even though we met when I was younger he didn't even remember me.

"Fennekin, why do I like Ash, again?" I asked, even though I know Fennekin couldn't give me a proper answer. Actually, Fennekin was asleep. How long have I been sitting here? I'm not sure and I still have no ideas. Maybe I could make him some lunch and we could go have a picnic… but that wouldn't work with the outfit I bought. If we went out to dinner he would be too focused on the food. Maybe I should try and learn more about what he likes to do.

I gently prodded Fennekin so she would wake up then set off to find Ash.

**A little while later**

How hard is it to find one person! I swear I have looked all over Lumiose but I haven't even seen a glimpse of him. Wait, is that Clement and Bonnie over there?

"Clement, Bonnie. Wait up!" I shouted across the street then proceeded to make my way over to them.

"Oh hey Serena, you feeling better?" Clemont asked me. I had completely forgotten about that ordeal earlier.

"Yeah I'm fine. Have you by any chance seen Ash around?" I quickly replied, I needed to get information as soon as possible.

"Ummm, oh right. He went out with-"Clemont started but was interrupted by Bonnie running after some cute Pokémon, a Plusle and Minun I believe. Just my luck.  
"Bonnie, don't run off on your own!" Clemont yelled, already out of breath from the short distance he had run "*Huff* Serena, he went out with some girl. Miotte? *Huff Puff* Something like that."

Ummm, Clemont. Did I just hear you right? Ash, _Ash_ is out with a girl. _Ash_ who is probably the densest person ever. Wait, what did he say his name was. Miotte? I feel like I've heard that somewhere before…

And that was when I realised that the universe must be against me.

MIETTE. That stupid girl who thinks she's my love rival. Okay, she kind of is and isn't actually that stupid but still. I need to find them quick. I turned around and was about to start running, prepared to search every nook and cranny, but there behind me was Ash and Miette. She looked the same as before, cobalt blue hair, and pink eyes that oddly complimented each other. Her aqua and orange outfit that somewhat resembled a maid uniform, even though there was no skirt. However, there was one difference from when I last saw her: she was with Ash, and they both looked like they were having a ball…

**In the evening**

I admit it, I ran away. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't intrude no matter how much I wanted to do and if they saw me that wouldn't been probably the most awkward moment of my life. But since then I had time to think, I really don't know much about Ash. I met him when I was little but he didn't remember me, and we didn't even keep contact. I may have started my journey because of him but there isn't really a good reason why I should love Ash. If he wants to date Miette I have no right to stand in his way.

I had thought this over and over while constantly stroking Fennekin in comfort. So I've decided I'm going to stop loving Ash. Yeah, starting from now I'm going to completely cut off my feelings for him.

That's what I've decided. Even so, can someone tell me why I have this terrible pain in my heart that just won't go away?

**Thanks for reading! Any improvements would be appreciated. See you guys next chapter which should be out soon.**


	4. Day 4

Serena's P.O.V

I didn't get any sleep. Not one wink. I must look terrible, I'm tempted to just stay in this room for the whole day but that would just make everyone worry.

"ALL RIGHT!" I shouted as enthusiastically as I could, cheering myself up. Okay, I think may be able to get through the day now, I'll have to remember to thank my mum for teaching me that trick. Today I wanted to try out a different look today, a bright yellow skirt and plain white top along with a simple beige cardigan. Nothing too flashy not too shabby, however, as I went to brush my hair I noticed my face was completely soaked and, along with the black circles, my eyes were all puffy. Guess I was crying for a while…

*knock knock*

"Serena, you up? I'm coming in," I heard a familiar voice say from behind my door, but in my state could not recognise it.

"Wait just a second!" I hastily responded then attempted to get ready in record speed accidently poking myself in the eye with a tissue while trying to clean my face and putting my shirt on the wrong way. "Okay, you're good to come in."

To my surprise, it was Ash who came in. WAIT, Ash?! This is not good, I was not prepared to see him at the moment. How did I not recognise him from the voice? Must be because I'm tired and it was behind a door so it would be a bit muffled… but still how could I not realise! I have been travelling with him fo-

"Earth to Serena. Hello, anyone in there?"

"What? Oh, sorry. Hi."

"Hi? Are you okay? Normally you wouldn't space out like that and you would be all like 'Oh, hey Ash, how are you?' Come to think of it you were ill a couple days ago, maybe you should get some more rest. You look pretty tired."

I never realised he noticed me this much… It's kind of nice.

"Yep, I'm uh-Okay. Just didn't get much sleep last night so I'm a bit out of it. So, did you need me for something?"

"Oh, right. Well, uh. This is kind of embarrassing but I wanted to get a present for someone for Valentine's Day. Do you think you could help me, I have no idea when it comes to these kind of things…?" He explained in almost a whisper.

Well, that just happened. I did hear him right, at least I think I did. It was most likely for Miette, which I am completely fine with. I am totally cool with this, yes definitely okay.

"Sure, I'd be happy to help. I'll meet you in the lobby in 10 minutes. See you in a bit!" And with that he left the room. It was just me, alone again.

That's when the pain in my heart came back.

**About 30 minutes later…**

As Ash and I were roaming the streets of Lumiose together I thought, see if I was still in love with him I would be beaming with joy, which I wasn't. This just proves that if you put your mind to it you can do anything!

"I can see you're feeling better, you're grinning ear to ear practically," Ash stated at the worst possible time.

Okay so, maybe my feelings weren't completely gone but they are pretty much, so I guess its okay.

"Uh, yeah I guess. Must've just wanted some fresh air or something… Heh. So what kind of girl do you want to buy a present for? It would help if I had some information."

"Well, she's sweet, cute and kind. She also really loves her Pokémon and is always full of surprises. Oh, and she's good at making Poképuffs with the help of her Pokémon, does that help?"

"Yeah it should help a lot."

So I'm not sure about the sweet kind and cute part but I'm pretty sure that was the exact definition of Miette. Well I guess in his eyes she would be all of those things if he was in love with her. At least that confirms it.

"Do you want to start by looking in here?" I asked while pointing at a little bakery and boutique. It's actually one of my favourite stores. Inside it is decorated in amazing pastels even though it looks like a normal shop on the outside.

"Sure!" He replied and so started the shopping trip.

**A few hours later…**

I had separated from Ash a while ago. As far as I know he hadn't chosen anything to give to Miette, I hope he'll be okay on his own. He is pretty hopeless in these kind of situations.

Anyway, I decided to leave him alone as I didn't feel like being around him any longer. Just in case, you know, on the off chance, my feelings resurface. I don't especially hate Miette, and if they like each other they deserve to be together. It's only right not to interfere.

I decided to spend the rest of the day baking Poképuffs for everyone with a little help from Fennekin. I think they turned out alright, hope everyone will like them!


	5. Day 5

Serena's P.O.V

Where am I?

I was standing in a field that stretched as far as the eye can see, all empty. This is too cliché, it must be a dream. I turned around to see if this was really an empty field, and standing behind me was Ash who was slowly to reaching for my hand and as he got closer I felt the smile on my face grow. It's Ash, he's going to take my hand! How could I not be happy, okay? It's not like this happens to me all the time, of course I'd be thrilled if a guy reached for my hand!

Well, that's what I thought.

Turns out, he walked right through me. Again I turned around, although I wish I hadn't, to see Miette there. Ash took her hand and they ran off together, to where who knows. It was to be expected. But just, just don't leave me alone… Please…

**6:00am**

Alone. That's what I was when I woke up.

I'm kind of glad I decided to put everyone in their Pokéballs before I went to bed. At the time I thought it would be more comfortable for them, but now I'm glad they don't have to see me like this. My hand reached out, waiting for the touch that would never come. Tears streamed down my face like a waterfall that would never stop flowing, no matter how much anyone would block it. Can I even face today? The pain in my chest just won't stop, if anything it gets worse. I'm so pathetic, I can't even get past a little broken heart…

Wait, could you even call it that? I wasn't even rejected and yet still… at LEAST it gives me the message without actually being rejected.

However, it still hurts just as much, maybe even more…

**Sometime later**

I think I fell back asleep. What time is it? 1 IN THE AFTERNOON. Oh no, please no... Please say it's wrong, please, please, please! Touching my face, I noticed the tears had stopped at least.

Okay, I have to get ready now. I hurriedly grabbed whatever I could put on the quickest, which turned out to be a light pink t-shirt and jeans, and tied my hair back. After putting on my shoes and grabbing my bag I ran out of my room. Luckily, there was no one in the main lobby as I ran out.

As I was running along the path, I just kind of realised that I have no reason to be running. I still wanted to run, though, and so I did. Until I ran into someone that is.

"Ow! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and I just wanted to run so one thing led to another and…" as I tried to explain, I kept stumbling over my words. This really isn't my day, or more like week.

"Don't worry it's absolutely fine. Hey Serena, by the way."

How much of an idiot am I? I had run into Anabel, that really nice person who helped me in the boutique a couple days ago. Actually this could work in my favour, I kind of need someone to talk to.

"I'd be glad to talk to you, if I can help."

"What? Oh, right you can read people's minds. Not cool Anabel," I replied, giving her a mischievous look.

"Haha, I'll stop but I really will talk to you, let's go somewhere we can have a proper conversation," She said, starting to walk towards a nearby café.

**In the café**

After I ordered a parfait, and Anabel a cup of coffee – she's so sophisticated compared to me – we started to talk. Well, more like I talked while stuffing my face and she listened.

"He's such an idiot. That Ash. So is Miette, that little, that little… Ahhh I wish I knew a word I could use there! That little prissy poodle!" I almost shouted within the little café. Well I'm sure with my mouth full of my parfait you could only make out about half of it if you were listening.

"Prissy poodle? Really. That was the best you could do?"

"Shut up! I'm distressed here, this is no time to make fun of me!"

"But it was too good a chance! Also, did you say Ash? As in Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town?"

"Yeah, do you know him?"

Then she started laughing uncontrollably. I'm so confused, can someone explain to me what's going on?

"Ummm, Anabel?"

"Sorry, it's just so funny. See a few years ago I had fallen for Ash. Of course he didn't notice because of how dense he is but I had no idea he was in Lumiose, let alone Kalos!"

"Oh, so we're in the same boat?"

"I guess, but my feelings are long gone. Plus I reckon you have more of a chance than I ever did. From the sounds of it you're travelling with him whereas I had only been with him for a couple weeks. I'm a Frontier Brain so I had to stay to look after the Battle Tower, I really regret it. Even now I can see we would've been good together but that's all history now…"

"I'm sorry, did I bring back bad memories? Well if it's any consolation, I've been cast aside."

"Really? Ash isn't the kind of person to do that, even if he did manage to find someone else. He would still stay by your side as a friend!"

"That's true, I mean it's one of the reasons I loved… love him. I think this dream I had really freaked me out, but you're right. He would never do that."

"If you really love him then don't give up. Fight for what you want!"

"You're right! Thank you so much, you helped a lot. Umm…"

I scribbled my number onto a piece of paper, Anabel seems like such a good person. I really want to be good friends with her. I also threw down the money for the parfait, which I had finished by the end of this and started to run out of the café.

"Anabel, thanks for everything. I really owe you one!"

"Any time. Just remember things are sometimes not what they seem!"

With that I was running along the street again, back to the Pokémon centre. I won't lose!

…

But I think I'll wait until tomorrow.

Hehe.


	6. Day 6

**Sorry it took so long (once again) but here's the next day in 'The Valentine's Trial'. After this there is only one more day left! I have actually already started to write it at the time of uploading this so it should be up by the end of the month!**

**Thank you all for support of this story, although it took 2 years to write 7 chapters *_Realizes how bad they are at uploading frequently*_**

**Details of a new (Pokemon) fan fic will be in the last chapter but for now enjoy this one to the fullest!**

Serena's P.O.V

A new day.

I woke up around 7am this morning, guess I was really excited about getting my problems sorted out. Then again, Ash doesn't wake up until at least 10am unless someone wakes him up so guess I will have to occupy myself for a bit. It's currently 23 minutes past 9, meaning I'll have a little while longer to wait.

I got up, got changed into my normal outfit consisting of a red skirt, a black top, and a pink hat with a cute black bow, afterwards I then groomed Fenniken. All the while I was thinking about how I'm going to tell Ash I have feelings for him. It's not as if it's something you do every day, you don't normally wake up in the morning, say you're going to have breakfast, brush your teeth and then confess to the guy you've liked since you were little. It takes time and preparation (more mental preparation if anything).

Wait, I haven't even had breakfast yet, better go get some. Don't want my stomach growling in the middle of saying 'I love you', that would be new levels of embarrassing.

"Ouch!" What was that? I looked round the door I just opened and there was Ash laying on the floor rubbing his nose.

"Ah! I-I'm so sorry, I didn't think anyone would be in front of my door and... Uh… Uh."

"It's fine. It was my fault for standing in front of your door." Standing in front of my door? Why would he be doing that, and at almost 9:30 in the morning. That's really early for him! "I was actually about to knock on your door to see if you'd eaten some breakfast yet…"

"Oh. Well I was just about to go and get some." Normally he'd just go straight down and get some. Wait! How could I forget I still need to confess to him? It was all I could think about for about 2 hours but as soon as I saw him I forgot all about it. Geez.

"Want to go get some together then?" He asked as he looked away and scratched his cheek. Is it just me, or does he seem shyer than usual?

"Uh - Yeah, sure."

**30 minutes later**

We had just decided to go to a café close to the Pokémon Centre as it was quick and easy. If anytime was the right time to tell him, it would be now. He already got us alone together, he's kind of done half the job for me.

"So, um, Ash?" I started with, which caused him to stop eating his ham &amp; cheese sandwich and focus on me. Suddenly, I realised that Pikachu wasn't with him. "Where's Pikachu?"

"Pikachu? Well, he was still asleep and I thought if I waited any longer you would've had breakfast already…" he muttered nervously. Why would he want to eat breakfast with me? We normally do as a group but since we came to Lumiose we've been doing our own thing (except Clemont and Bonnie as they are brother and sister). I should stop thinking about pointless things to stall me confessing. Okay, I'm going to do it.

"Ash, there's something I want to te-"

"OMG. No way. It's Serena and Ash, fancy meeting you two here in this random café in the whole of Lumiose. What a coincidence." Miette. Of course it's a coincidence, like how it's coincidence that my drink is about to be on top of your head. "Ash! Ash! Have you told her yet?"

"I haven't yet…" I guess I solved the mystery of why Ash invited me to Breakfast. He wanted to tell me about him and Miette probably, would explain how excited she is about him telling me this news.

"I'm done with my meal so I think I'm going to go back to the Pokémon centre and make some Pokepuffs for the gang. Miette, you can have my seat if you like. Hope you two have a nice time!" With that, I walked out of the café as fast as I could. That was the right thing to do, I'll just tell Ash later today when it's just us again. If I can even recreate a moment like that.

"Serena! Wait a second!" Ash came running after me out of the café. That's sweet but he should really spend time with his girlfriend, "I actually had something I wanted to ask you."

"Something you wanted to ask me?"

"Yeah. I was wondering if… well… do…" He started to stutter, is it really that hard to ask me a question? "Do… Do you have plans… Do you have plans to make Pokepuffs for Pikachu as well?"

"I didn't but I could easily make some for Pikachu as well." Why was it so hard for him to ask me that?

"In that case, would you like me to help?"

"I would love the help but are you sure you should leave Miette?" They are dating and she is definitely the jealous type, I wouldn't want them breaking up over me. Or at least before I've even confessed.

"She already left. That means its baking time! Can we make some chocolate as well? Valentine's day is tomorrow after all…" Ash must still be embarrassed about dating Miette, his face went red as soon as he asked that last part.

"Sure, sounds like a plan!"

**About an hour later**

"ASH! I keep telling you not to lick the batter!"

"But you leave it out, and it's just so good!"

"Yes, but that's the batter for the Pokepuffs. Just wait a second, I'll make something for you to eat." Ash and I have been baking for a while now. His baking is honestly the worst I have ever seen and tasted in my entire life yet this has been the most fun I've ever had while baking. Normally I enjoy baking, but today is on a whole other level. It's like being on cloud 9000 squared instead of cloud 9 – even though most of the time I have been giving Ash orders and telling him off.

"Serena, where does thi- aaahh!" Ash managed to slip on a bit of cookie batter he dropped earlier. Now the question is where he landed, and the answer would be RIGHT ON TOP OF ME. This is such a romcom cliché, but it makes me super happy still. As well as extremely embarrassed.

"So, this is awkward. Heh." I commented trying to make this into a normal situation.

"You can say that again. By the way you have a chocolate chip stuck on your cheek." If my face wasn't already bright red (which it probably was), it definitely would be now. He decided the best way to get rid of the chocolate chip would be to take it off my face and eat it, Ash is so dense.

"T-thanks. Would you mind getting off me?" I don't think my heart can handle any more of this.

"Oh, right. S-sorry…" He finally got off of me but suddenly grabbed my wrist. "Serena, do you have plans for tomorrow?"

"Plans?" I thought about how I was going to make tomorrow perfect so Ash could finally get the message and sighed. "No, I don't."

"Good! I want to… to… I would like for you to be a test date for me tomorrow morning, if it's all right with you?" Test date? Does he mean someone who would experiment their date to make sure things go to plan?

"Ummm… I'm not so sure…" There's no way I could handle doing that.

"I know I should've asked you sooner but you said you don't have plans. Please, I don't know anyone else who could do this."

"I guess I could do it…" I reluctantly accepted.

"Thanks Serena! You're the best!" With that line the timer for the Pokepuffs went off.

Well, I no longer have to worry about confessing today.


	7. Day 7 (Part 1)

**Time for the final chapter! Or the first part of the final chapter...**

**I decided it would be better to split the final chapter into 2 parts as I wrote quite a bit compared to the other chapters but the second half will absolutely positively be up this Friday (and with it the details of my next Pokemon fanfic :3)**

**Anyway I shall leave you to read and hope you enjoy 3**

Serena's P.O.V

I barely got any sleep last night, I was too excited thinking about my date with Ash! Well it's a test date… But the universe is giving me another chance! Okay, I really didn't get enough sleep. I hope I can last through the date.

We had planned to meet in the lobby of the Pokémon Centre at 11 o'clock so I think I'm just a bit early. It's currently 9 and I'm already sitting here waiting, am I a little too eager? Luckily, Clemont and Bonnie were here with me to pass the time.

"Serena, you look really pretty today," Bonnie said while grooming Dedenne softly. I didn't do anything special, I just used the dress Anabel helped me pick the other day. I did buy it for today after all, it would be a shame for it to go to waste. Then again, it could be a little flashy for the morning.

"Thanks Bonnie, sure it's not too much?"

"Nope! It suits you perfectly!" She replied smiling like crazy. I have a feeling she knows mine and Ash's plans today.

**10:00am**

Bonnie and Clemont left about 10 minutes ago, they had plans with their Dad for Valentine's Day. That's cute in its own way. After they left I got Fenniken out but she fell asleep on my lap straight away as I was keeping her awake as well. Honestly I was running on enthusiasm but after an hour of waiting the tiredness had caught up with me. Why does this chair have to be so comfy! I'm slowly... I'm slowly drifting off to sleep… I can't even… think properly…

Ash's P.O.V

**10:30am**

There is something seriously wrong with me. First I can't even ask Serena out on a proper date, I had to use the excuse of 'test date'. Second I was so nervous about to day I didn't get to sleep until late and almost overslept. Why do I always do these things? I wanted to get here early as well to mentally prepare myself but at least I still had about another 30 minutes t-. Never mind, she's already here.

"Sorry Serena, looks like you got here befo-" I had started to apologize for being late (or for being late at being early in this case) but she was asleep. How long was she waiting for? She was sitting at a booth so I decided to sit at the other side trying not to wake her, if she's tired she deserves to get some rest. Although, I probably looked a bit creepy staring at a sleeping girl – yes, I was staring at her – but I couldn't help it, she just looked so cute sleeping there with her hand rested on her Fenniken who was also sleeping. Surprisingly, she started to mumble but it was hard to work out what she was saying.

"Ash… Be more careful…" Immediately, my face turned a bright red. She did say Ash right? I didn't mishear? My guess would be she's having a dream about yesterday but it still makes me extremely embarrassed to know she's dreaming about me. Well, embarrassed and happy. Wait, it's already 11:30? How has it been an hour!

"Serena, Serena! It's time to wake ." I frantically started to shake her in an attempt to wake her up otherwise we'd be late for my plans. Now I understand how Serena, Clemont and Bonnie must all feel in the morning trying to wake me up.

"Hmm… 5 more minutes…"

"Serena, you have to wake up or we'll be late!"

"What?" She asked, still out of it, "AAAAH, ASH! I'm so sorry! I was sitting here talking to Clemont and Bonnie but then they left and Fenniken was asleep so peacefully that I just kind of drifted off!"

"You don't need to explain, its okay. You ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah… Sorry again…" Quickly, she returned Fenniken to her Pokeball and stood up. I'm sure my face was slightly red from the sight of her. I couldn't see it properly when she was sitting down but she was really stunning today.

"You look really nice!" I complimented her which made her blush and look away slightly. Soon after she replied with thanks and we started to head off to our destination.

**About 30 minutes later**

"And here we are!" I stated standing in front of a giant dome. Actually, to be specific, it was a giant snowdome.

"What is this place?" Serena question, looking a little puzzled. I was debating whether or not to leave it a surprise but at this point I think it'd be best to tell her. Swiftly, I moved from Serena's side to facing in front of her and with big open arms I announced:

"Why, where you go to ice skate of course!" Suddenly, she started to burst out laughing practically wiping the tears from her eyes. "Was I really that funny?"

"Ha… ha… Yeah," She started, calming down from her laughing fit, "I wasn't expecting you to do a whole act. By the way I've never been ice skating before and I don't think this outfit is the best to be ice skating…"

"But that's where the surprise comes in," I said as I turned around and started heading towards the entrance of the snowdome, Serena following after me. Once we got inside she soon realised what this 'surprise' was. "See, it's all covered."

We split up in different directions before meeting again at the ice rink where Serena appeared in a light pink maid dress with a big red bow in her hair. I should probably explain that this was a Butler and Maids Valentine's Day special they had going on which Miette suggested to me the other day when I was asking her advice on activities to do today. However, at the time of booking this I didn't think about how I would act around Serena in a maid dress (if you're wondering the answer is extremely nervous).

Luckily, she was fidgeting around a lot too, mainly with one of the bows on the dress. Hope that means I'm not the only one anxious here.

"You look handsome," Serena mumbled, although she could've said something different and that's just what I heard but the words still made me blush like crazy.

"Thanks, you look pretty amazing yourself." At those words Serena turned around and quickly changed the subject.

"We should start skating now!" She exclaimed rushing towards the ice. After recovering from my awkwardness I began to go after her. Okay Ash, you've done plenty of harder things than this before but then again I was with Pikachu and the rest of my Pokémon then. Now I'm all alone with her…

"Serena, you need me to teach me how to skate?" I asked her, remembering she mentioned that she couldn't skate.

"If it's not too much trouble…" I know I offered, but I'm not actually sure how to explain it myself.

"Hmmm… okay… So for now just hold on to the side. If I had to describe it, ice skating is kind of like when you run but are dragging your feet on the floor. Oh! You also have to push forward at the same time," I started to explain but the more I said the more confusing I'm sure it got for Serena.

"I'm not sure if I quite understand but I guess I'll give it a shot," She said while letting go of the edge. When she first started skating she actually seemed to pick it up quite fast but as it went on she soon lost her balance.

"Serena, watch out!" I shouted leaping forward to try and catch her.


	8. Day 7 (Part 2)

**Finally! This story comes to an end. Thank you for all your support and sorry for slow updates.**

**I leave you to the final chapter. Enjoy!**

Serena's P.O.V

I closed my eyes getting ready to hit the floor but the impact never came.

"Are you okay?" I heard Ash ask me in a worried tone. After opening my eyes I realised he had caught me before I hit the ground which had left him currently embracing me.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Thanks…" I replied being too bashful to look into his eyes at this close a distance and in this situation.

"You should start telling yourself to be careful instead of me," He commented. Seriously, trying to make a joke in this situation! That's such an Ash thing to do.

"Haha, I probably should," I said but in doing so I made the mistake of looking into his dazzling brown eyes. Suddenly, it felt like time had stopped and it was just me and him. Forgetting all my worries, forgetting all about Miette, I was caught in the moment as Ash and I were slowly inching closer to each other.

Slowly, I closed my eyes while still moving closer towards him, starting to feel his breath on my skin.

"Hey Serena! Ash!"

"Aaaahh" I screamed at both the shock of someone calling my name and the fact Ash had dropped me when he heard his. I looked over to see who had shouted at us and, to my surprise, it was Anabel. "Anabel! What are you doing here?"

"As I'm a member of the Battle Frontier and I didn't have any plans they asked me to supervise this event. I had no idea you two would be here!" She answered sending a smirk my way.

"Anabel! It's been ages! By the way how do you know Serena?" Ash greeted Anabel after finally recovering from the moment.

"Yeah it has. Serena and I met earlier in the week and we've had a few conversations since," Anabel replied then once again sent a smirk in my direction, "So, Serena, you told him how you felt?"

"What?" Ash asked. No, she did not just say that. Anabel I thought you could read minds! I'm sure the panic was showing on my face and with Ash and Anabel both staring directly at me I wasn't really sure what I should do so I did the only thing I could think of doing: run away.

This was just a test date. Ash is still going out with Miette and I shouldn't take him away from her, we both just got lost in the moment before. I'm just being the supportive friend in all this, Friend A. Honestly, I want to believe all of this – I really do – but the tears just don't stop. I could probably somehow convince Ash Anabel meant something else as long as Anabel says nothing else, as he is extremely dense.

It would be the right thing to do, I know it would. Why can't the world make it so you always do the right thing, not the thing you want to do? All I want to do is go back to that moment before…

Ash's P.O.V

Why did she run away, what did Anabel mean by what she said? I already tried to ask her but she said that it was her mistake and I should hear from Serena directly. When I think about feelings the only conclusion I could come to was that she felt the same towards me as I did to her… It would explain that moment before Anabel interrupted too. Why did she have to interrupt, it would've gone perfectly if it wasn't for her!

Where could she have possibly gone, I had already taken my ice skates off and searched the entire building but I couldn't find her anywhere. The only place to look is outside the rink, I already asked staff if she had gone into the changing rooms but apparently no one had gone in since we left – at least she should be easy to spot.

Actually, she was incredibly easy to find: I ran out of the entrance to find her sitting on a bench behind a tree. I was about to call out to her but then I heard a sniffle, which made me notice the tears falling down her face. So I did the only right thing to do.

Serena's P.O.V

*sniff* Okay, the tears have almost stopped I think. I should be able to face Ash and try and explain the situation once I go back in. From behind me I heard some laughter – oh right, I'm still wearing the maid dress. It had completely slipped my mind but now that I noticed I felt a out of place... As soon as I was about to get up and go back inside I felt arms around me.

"Serena, I was going to tell you something yesterday but I was too embarrassed. However, it's not fair to you or myself if I don't tell you right here right now. With one look your smile makes me feel better on a bad day, with one touch from you my face goes as red as Pikachu's cheeks. It took me a while to figure out but whenever I'm with you I feel like the luckiest guy in the world," Ash had started to say these things confidently, making me blush more and more with every word. What's he saying, he has a girlfriend!

"Ash, I-"

"Just let me continue. At first I just thought it was because we were just really good friends and although that may have been part of the reason eventually I realised it was something more. After how many months we've been travelling together I have finally realised something: I am truthfully and without a doubt in love with you Serena!" Ash announced, his eyes unwavering as he stared into mine. I felt the tears continue to fall more and more, I'm not sure if it was from happiness or just me being emotional. I broke away from his arms and stood up, realising one crucial factor.

"What about Miette?" I questioned hesitantly, he wouldn't just ditch her for me. Ash isn't that kind of guy.

"Miette? What has she got to do with any of this? Sure, she was helping me out this week with picking out a present for you and planning today but my feelings are real…" He answered, not quite as confident as before from feeling the embarrassment of what he said. "Speaking of which…"

Ash handed me a little box wrapped up in pink wrapping paper. "What is it?"

"Happy Valentine's Day!" He exclaimed with a huge grin on his face as I started to open the box and found inside was a bow, similar to the one I was currently wearing. Immediately I ran to hug him.

"This isn't a dream, right?" I asked, tears still flowing.

"Can't be too sure of that, you were in a deep sleep in the lobby earlier," He replied with another grin. All my fears – gone. This was the happiest I've ever been in my life and possibly ever will be. I think now would be a good time to become unusually confident.

"Hey, Ash," I said, moving my face in front of his. The moment he was about to reply I instantly pressed my lips against his. Something I've been wanting to do for months (years even) and finally the moment was here, I wouldn't let anyone interrupt this second like Anabel did before.

I'm sure Ash could taste the saltiness of my tears but I didn't care. His soft but strong touch was enough to let me die happy, but I wouldn't be dying yet. There was a slight loneliness as we broke away from the kiss but I smiled and giggled, "Happy Valentine's Day, Ash!"

* * *

**IT IS OVER!**

**Slow updates no more as starting next week I plan to upload a chapter of any of my stories every week!**

**Speaking of the details for my new Pokemon related story:**

**Unlike this one it'll be set in a different world from the Pokemon universe and will be from the perspective of 4 girls. May, Dawn, Misty and an OC of mine named Summer. There will be 4 prologues introducing these 4 characters and explaining how the world works. I won't say anymore than that because I don't want to spoil my plans. (Also this story will be longer than 8 chapters, not sure how much longer).**

**Once again thank you for all the support and I hope to see you guys in my next story 3**


End file.
